


I Hear Ya Pumpkin...

by MissBumblina



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, NSFW, Say My Name Say My Name, Smut, if no one is around you, lemme dance while writing tags lol, say 'baby I love you'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBumblina/pseuds/MissBumblina
Summary: Moved from my tumblr, @bumblinas-imagines, and requested by anon! It's got that hardcore cringe."Mccree's fem!s/o calls him Jesse and it leads to Nsfw action. With him demanding her to scream his name :0. Please, dear UvU Have a great night/day/evening" -anon





	I Hear Ya Pumpkin...

You sealed up the tupperware filled with leftover chili from that night’s dinner and tossed it in the fridge. McCree cooked that night, which meant you got to clean up. Luckily, he never left much of a mess, the downside was that he pretty much always cooked chili. Maybe burritos if a particular mood caught him.

You placed the dirty dishes in the sink, wiped down the counters, put away any food items left out, and started doing the dishes. The faster you got this done, the faster you could pull out dessert. It had been calling your name since you got off work.

“Hey babe,” you shouted over your shoulder, “can you bring me those cups in the living room?”

No response, the TV was pretty loud…

You wiped your hands and went to the breakfast bar, leaning across it, “hey cowboy!” you waved at him.

His eyes flicked over to you and he paused the show, “yeah, honeycomb?”

“Bring me those cups, Jesse,” you pointed at the clunky plastic cups on the end table, “please. Thank you!”

You slipped away from the counter before he could protest, heading back to the sink to get started. Only moments later, the empty cups tumbled beside the sink and Jesse’s strong arms wrapped around your middle, pulling you tight against his body.

“Oof! Jesse!” you snorted and picked up the cups, “what’s gotten into you?”

His warm breath puffed against your ear, “say it again.”

“Hm? Say what?” you turned your cheek to him, earning a soft kiss against it.

“My name,” he purred in your ear, “say my name, pumpkin.”

“Jesse.”

He groaned and pressed his lips to your neck, chuckling as he pushed his hips against you. He whispered, “again.”

Oh.

OH.

You smiled and bit your lip, excitement slowly building within you.

“Jesse,” you really put it on and sighed, almost groaning. You smirked when he hissed and pinned your hips between him and the counter.

“Damn sweetheart. I don’t know about you, but I’m ready for dessert.”

“Me too, Jess,” you breathed, grinning from ear to ear.

Pulling you an inch or two from the counter, his hands roamed from your hips to your stomach, just grazing over your pelvis on his way to your thighs. You leaned into him, holding onto the counter as his hands slid back up to your waist.

“Mind if I…” he hooked his thumbs over the lip of your pants, “give you a hand?”

“Please do,” you groaned, your anticipation building.

With a swift flick, he unbuttoned your pants, but took his sweet time unzipping the fly. You pushed your hips back into him, “come on, Jesse, don’t tease me, please.”

He growled in your ear and slipped his metal hand past your underwear, “just because you begged so sweetly.”

Jesse rubbed his fingers against your slit, only giving you the barest of moments to collect yourself before pressing inside, drawing a lewd gasp from your lips. His free hand slithered up your stomach, over your breast, and up your throat to your chin. He wiped his thumb across your lips, prompting you to part them with a hot breath.

His breath tickled your ear as he growled, “all I want to hear from that sweet mouth of yours is my name, got it, pumpkin?”

You nodded, head already growing dizzy with want. Satisfied with your response, Jesse wrapped his arm around your stomach and held you close, dipping another finger into your slick heat.

A white knuckle grip on the edge of the counter, you bit your lip and laid your head back onto his shoulder, exposing your neck to him. Soft kisses trailed down your neck to your shoulder where he sunk his teeth into your flesh. You gasped and groaned, swallowing the words you wanted to say.

“J…Jesse,” you pleaded, heat coiling between your legs.

“I hear ya, Pumpkin,” he chuckled darkly as he curled is fingers and his thumb found your clit.

You practically purred under his touch, unraveling faster than you had in a long time.

Jesse’s hot breath puffed against your ear, “say my name when you cum.”

You melted at the mention. Mewling and gasping, you called his name, growing louder and more desperate as you hit your climax until you were nothing more than a dripping mess between him and the kitchen sink.

Weak-kneed, you leaned against him, your mind swimming in bliss, “Jesse…Jess…”

Jesse untangled himself from you and hooked his arm behind your knees, hoisting you up bridal style, “hm… you keep goin like that, I’mma think that you aren’t done yet.”

Taking a few slow breaths with your head against his shoulder, you smirked, “take me to bed, Cowboy. It’s your turn to scream my name.”


End file.
